


It’s okay because: I have you

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Caring Partner, Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Everything ached, his joints, his muscles,  even his bones felt overused.Two days ago a mission had gone south and ended with alot of fighting and fleeing. Shaw's body had been reeling from the failed mission since.—-Flynn cares for Shaw on a particularly bad flare.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	It’s okay because: I have you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a night my own chronic pain was extremely bad.
> 
> So here’s another installment of my Chronic Pain/Shaw AU
> 
> Come follow me on stuff~  
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain

Groaning quietly, Shaw shifted further into the pillows placed around his bed.  
The sunlight peaked in through the window, illuminating half of the room.  
The spy figured it was the light that had woken him initially, however the pain throughout his body, could have also done so.

Everything ached, his joints, his muscles, even his bones felt overused.   
Two days ago a mission had gone south and ended with alot of fighting and fleeing. Shaw's body had been reeling from the failed mission since.  
——-  
He'd tried to go to work the first day, figuring the pain wouldn't have set in as fast as it had. 

However, when the man had gone to get up in the morning he'd nearly passed out from the combined pain of his usual chronic ailments and the pain of overuse. Luckily, Flynn had been there to help the spy back to the bed. 

After that incident, Mathias had written a cypher to the king and had his partner deliver it. Their king had always been understanding of Shaw's limitations when they arose. Varian had done the same. 

Despite the challenge of working for the crown, the spy always felt grateful. There had never been a time when either king had asked the spy to push past his ability.  
They also provided him with expert medical treatment that without his current position, Shaw was sure he wouldn't be able to afford. 

When Flynn had returned he'd told Mathias that he was to rest as long as need required, king's orders. He would of course be kept in the loop of anything and everything SI:7 kept tabs on.

Flynn would act as Shaw's messenger and errand boy until his body returned to working order.  
He hadn’t complained much of the new position, simply wanting to help his aching partner as much as possible. 

Mathias had slept all of that night and most of the next day. Fatigue battling pain for dominance. 

Thankfully, the spy's partner had been around to wake him up and force him to take in the nutritions and medications he needed.  
——  
“Good morning, love! I was just about to wake you up. How are you feeling?”

Flynn stood in the room’s doorway. His light brown hair loose from its tie, allowing it to fan out over his shoulders. The captain wore simple clothing that he usually lounged in, this consisted of loose cotton pants, a linen tie shirt, and the necklace that always hung low around the brunette's neck. 

A true smile was plastered over the ex pirates face, and a tray littered with food, drink and medicine was held in his hands. 

Shaw huffed quietly. “Like I’ve been rolled over by a horde wagon. How about you?” Shifting upwards on the bed, Mathias was able to sit up and watch as his partner rounded the bed, and sat to his left.  
Automatically the brunette handed his partner medicine, which he took gratefully. 

“I’ve got nothing to complain about, eat up. I just finished cooking so everything should be nice and hot.”   
Flynn pressed a kiss to the spy’s temple, smiling warmly.

Mathias relaxed into the bed's headboard and his partner’s side. One of Flynn’s arms smacked around the spy’s waist to pull him in even closer. It was a comforting presence in lue of the aches and pains cursing through the spy’s body. 

“Thank you, Flynn.”   
The brunette happened to be a very good cook and Shaw really did enjoy his cooking.

“Don’t mention it, love.”  
Another kiss was dropped onto the spymaster, this time lingering for a moment longer than before.

Flynn seemed to be very touchy today, all the kissing, and the arm still wrapped securely around his waist proved so.

Normally that would make the spymaster bristle and shrink away.  
Mathias hated being touched, especially being touched so intimately and so often. Except with Flynn it felt different, the touches were comforting and soft rather than harsh and caused skin to crawl. 

The spymaster relaxed further into his partner as he ate.  
Flynn simply hummed, leaning his head back against the headboard.

They remained in comfortable silence as Shaw ate.   
——-  
Later that afternoon found the two men pressed together on their bed, the fire crackling off to the side.  
Shaw had his head pillowed on the taller man's chest, while Flynn laid underneath the soy, gently running his fingers through short red hair. 

Examining his face, Mathias could tell a million thoughts were swarming inside the captains head.  
Leaning up, the shorter man laid gentle kisses along his partners neck, up to trail along his bearded chin and cheeks. 

“What’s all this about, love?” Flynn chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man tight. His eyes sparkled with sudden amusement.

Mathias shrugged, “You seemed lost in thought. Thought I’d distract you a bit.”

Flynns smile took on more of a soft tone rather than the amused smirk it had been.  
“Aye, was a bit lost in my head wasn't i? Sorry about that, Matty.”

“It’s fine.” Scanning over the brunette's face told the spy his mind still was running though those thoughts, even if unconsciously.  
“Would you like to talk about, whatever it is that is bothering you?” Mathias asked softly, his head tilting to the side.

“Oh don’t you worry about me, love. You should rest. Don’t need my silly worries affecting you too.” Flynn waived off the question, arms tightening around the spy’s waist protectively. 

Shaw frowned, green eyes clouding with worry.  
“Just because I need rest doesn't mean I stop caring for you, Flynn. If something is wrong you can talk to me, always.” There was a hint of pleading in the spymaster's voice. 

Flynn relented at hearing how sincere and worried he’d made his partner.

“It’s nothing too worrisome I promise. I just.. I feel badly.” Started the brunette before stopping again to frown and gather his thoughts.  
Shaw remained silent and adamant on listening. 

“You’re always up to something interesting, even if you may not enjoy It. All the time you talk about loving what you do, and yet you sometimes get stuck here in bed… with me.”

The redhead frowned, he didn’t see an issue with what Flynn had said at all.  
Yes he loved his work and it did indeed bring him interesting adventures. Even if some were less enjoyable than others.  
However, a peaceful rest at home with Flynn was always welcomed.

“I don’t think I quite follow, Flynn.” Shaw spoke, voice laced with soft confusion.

The brunette sighed, suddenly finding the wall of their room very interesting.   
“I’m just sorry you’re stuck here in bed, unable to go out and about, ya know?”  
Mathias was sure there was a deeper insecurity laying underneath Flynn’s words, however he didn’t push further.

“It’s okay.” 

Flynn quickly looked back, meeting the spy’s eye with his own confusion clouded eyes. “It’s okay?” 

Shaw nodded, smiling gently at his partner. “It’s okay because you’re here with me. That’s what makes staying at home okay.” 

The spy’s words were simple, but spoken with such truth that Flynn felt like his heart was about to burst.  
He was unable to hide the look of utter shock, bliss, and love that mixed together over his face. 

When the eruption of emotions inside the ex pirates heart died down, the man quickly kissed his partner, warm and full of the love bursting from his heart.  
———  
The Alliance spymaster happily continued to rest off the bodily pain, with his partner by his side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, Or commenting, or leaving kudos.  
> It means so much to me.


End file.
